Identidad Rota
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Él mismo se siente roto, vació, sin vida, y es que algo ha pasado que le ha borrado el aliento de vida, ni el sexo, ni los amigos, nada lo hace feliz... nada excepto... Espontaneo AnkoXKakashi Dedicado a mi vatter! xD lean que esta divertido jajaja :P


**Notas autor**- Buen es un oneshot, esta super mega corto... espero y les guste... :P Es como el pre-ambulo a un nuevo fic que estoy haciendo que se llamara: "CaosPsicologico" jajaja pero bueno, lean este y diganme que tal :P. Saludos!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece a mi, si no a sus verdaderos autores. .

**Genero**: Drama, AU, Pensamientos Efimeros.

**Dedicatoria**: Para mi querido Vatter que se encontro muy desanimado ultimamente :P espeor le haga sentir mejor esto!!!!

**-l- o -l- o -l- o -l- o -l-**

**.Identidad Rota.  
****By: M**arean L. Wolff

**-l- o -l- o -l- o -l- o -l-**

"Me gustas por loca y no por cuerda, por que las cuerdan atan... y el estar atado a una persona me enferma..." El shinobi beso los labios de la mujer, la cual enternecida escuchaba lo que le recitaba en una ronca y profana voz. Sus oidos sentian orgasmo de solo escuchar el suspirar del hombre, agitado despues de tan sugestivo acto sexual.

"¿Te vere otro dia?" pregunto la kunoichi que aun enredada en las blancas sabanas contemplaba a su hombre. El cual... solo le miraba por el rabillo del ojo, y sonreia vaciamente. Se acomodo el chaleco y sonrio ahora arqueando los ojos.

"No se... tengo cosas que hacer..." concluyo, cubriendose el rostro, dandose una ultima mirada al espejo. "Hmm... Te veo! Y gracias, estubo bien" movio la mano y en un expontaneo Puff desaparecio.

Anko, apreto un poco las piernas, mordiendose los labios y mojandose las ganas de regresar al hombre a la cama, y es que si en algo era bueno Hatake Kakashi era en el sexo, era ese tipo de hombre que sabia manipular a la perfeccion sus movimientos en la cama, era todo un semental, practicaba un sexo oral como ningun otro sujeto en toda la jodida aldea, y ni hablar de los juegos previos, hacian que la mujer se volviera en ese momento multiorgasmica.

La mujer no se inmuto en moverse ni un poco de su lugar, solo se relajo y jalo la botella de sake que momentos antes compartiera con su amante de turno, no era novedad que esos dos pasaran algunas horas de la semana juntos, sobretodo cuando Mitarashi queria desestresarse o Hatake se sentiera con animos de escuchar gemir a una buena mujer, mas alla de eso, no habia ningun tipo de relacion mas que la de buenos amigos. Anque a decir verdad... La kunoichi habia notado algo extraño en el acto al albino, algo distante, agresivo, rudo, seco. Normalmente Hatake era mas calido, mas posesivo, mas... distinto a toda la bola de cabrones con los que ella solia acostarse. Ya que aunque solo eran amantes de momento, el hombre llegar hacer magia, dandole las caricias mas tiernas y cariñosas que jamas en su jodida vida le pudieron dar.

De un trago tomo el contenido completo de la botella y la dejo por ahi tirada, ahora jalo los dangos que habian sobrado de la comida compartiva, y comenzo a masticar.

"Si algo atormenta a Hatake Kakashi, es que es algo realmente malo..." penso.

La tarde habia caido como normalmente no lo solia hacer, despasio y con calma, hacia años que no se tomaba a la tarea de ver como el sol dejaba lugar a la envidiosa luna, que de vez en cuando lo seducia para que la admirara durante toda su estadia en la tierra, pero normalmente el cansancio le acariciaba los parpados...

Movio su cabeza un par de veces mientras que se tallaba la nuca, un poco de aire freco despues de un poco de buen sexo. Sonrio fingidamente. Anko ra buena en lo que hacia, para ser la ramera de la villa le gustaba mucho amanecer (o atardecer) con ella. Durante horas estubo divagando por todo Konoha, no habia un lugar especifico a donde quisiera ir... los caminos se habian cerrado para el, las nubes se habian esfumado para el, se sentia abatido, apesar de su rigurosa actividad.

Suspiro derrotado, ya que ilusamente habia imaginado que con un encuentro de aquella indole, le ayudaria a subir los animos que se veian nulos. Se sento en una de las bancas sintiendo como la tristeza comenzaba a trepar por su pantalon, nego severamente cerrando los ojos, ni el buen Pakkun lo habia logrado animar.

Se toco la cara y despues paso su mano por el cabello plateado, se sentia vacio, seco, sin vida, le hacia falta la mitad de su vida, y jodidamente la otra mitad habia sido robada hacia mas de nueve años. Habia olvidado el sentimiento que ahora se apoderaba de todo su pecho, que se extendia por su torax y como si fuera una vulgar puta rasguñaba su piel, la temperatura bajaba y subia con rapidez mientras mas el tiempo transcurria.

El mismo se sentia roto.

"joder..." exhalo. Y reacosto la cabeza contra el respaldo de la banquilla. Ya se acercaba la fecha, si la fecha en la que Obito habia muerto, y no presisamente era por eso su deprecion, ya que normalmente hablaba con aquel Uchiha, era algo mas humano, hasta se le podria catalogar como egoista el epicentro de su repentida depresion.

Saco de su chaleto, era una carta totalmente arrugada y echa una bola de papel, la contemplo por algunos momentos y fruncio el ceño. Deseandola tirarla a la nada y que con eso sus estupidos pensamientos desaparecieran con ella, pero no... al contrario el remordimiento y el deseo de tener cerca esa carta eran hasta cierto punto lo que lo mantenian de pie.

Arqueo la espalda, y recargo sus antebrazos en sus piernas. Empezando a desenrollar el papel, leyendo el contenido, entrecerro la mirada fieramente y despues arrugo con furia nuevamente el papel.

"Maldito demente de mierda!!! Devuelveme el jodido Libro!!!" grito al aire.

Lo que el papel decia con una tinta naranja: "Tengo tu libro, dattbayo... (la letra con la que estaba escrito cambia bruzamente, y se ve como intentaron borrar el "Dattebayo" y la tinta ahora es verde) si, tu libro esta secuestrado y a cambio del retorno salvo, queremos (se ve como esta borrado el "queremos") quiero que dejes de vacaciones al equipo que tienes bajo tu tutela... (Vuelve a cambiar la tinta a la naranja) ah! y que dejes pagados cuatro ordenes de ramen en el Ichiraku Ramen Datte... (Vuelve a cambiar la tinta y ahora es azul) y que muestres nuevas tecnicas poderosas a tus alumnos por que los atacaremos en cualquier momento... Firma: El secuestrador Ttebayo!"

Y dentro del mismo sobre donde habian mandado la carta, un pedazo de la portada naranja del apreciado libro del Copyninja de Konoha.

No muy lejos del hombre, ocultos en unos arbustos, tres gennins se ven espirar al Jounin.

"Pss... ¿Crees que se lo crea Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmm... pues hasta ahorita lo hemos seguido y no se a percatado de nada..."

"Dattebayo!! Esta a sido mi mejor idea... ¿No creen?!"

"shhh!!! calla Naruto!!!"

"Esta bien... Sakura-chan!"

**-l- o -l- o -l- o -l- o -l- -l- o -l- o -l- o -l- o -l- -l- o -l- o -l- o -l- o -l-**

**.Fin.**

**-l- o -l- o -l- o -l- o -l- -l- o -l- o -l- o -l- o -l- -l- o -l- o -l- o -l- o -l-**

Saludos! y gracias por leer! un asqueroso beso y un cochino abrazo! jajaja xDDD capitulo espontaneo jajajaja...

**M**arean **L**. **W**olff  
"DivaTh"


End file.
